Now When You're Gone
by Mayuuya Hakusho
Summary: Back in the Kingdom, everyone must come to terms with a pain worse than death: betrayal. Series of drabbles that are set around episodes 35-40. No real pairings, though I suppose they could be seen as such. Spoilers for episodes 35-40, obviously.
1. Yuri

Title: Now When You're Gone: Kyou Kara Maou Drabbles

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Yuri, no real pairings. This chapter could be seen as slight Con/Yuri, but it wasn't really intended that way. That is my second favorite pairing for this though, so hints probably came through. ^^;

Genre: Angst

Chapter: 1/6

Warnings: Spoilers for episode 35-40

Summary: Back in the Kingdom, everyone must come to terms with a pain worse than death: betrayal.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

* * *

_Light reflected off of the small pendant. Something so small, yet so precious. Or it had been. Yuri's dark eyes flicked from the necklace to the window with a unusual lack of interest. Night had fallen over then kingdom, and everyone was asleep. At least those outside the Castle walls. Inside it was a different story. Hardly anyone could sleep not with him gone._

_Behind him, Yuri could hear Wolfram shifting restlessly. His gaze returned to the necklace._

_Had everything Conrad told him been a lie? Did everyone really mean so little?_

_Holding the pendant to his chest with shaking hands, Yuri squeezed his eyes closed, desperately wishing the answer was no._


	2. Wolfram

Title: Now When You're Gone: Kyou Kara Maou Drabbles

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Wolfram, mentions of Conrad and others.

Genre: Angst

Chapter: 2/6

Warnings: Spoilers for episode 35-40

Summary: Back in the Kingdom, everyone must come to terms with a pain worse than death: betrayal.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

_

* * *

  
_

_Wolfram walked silently through the gardens, aware of, but ignoring the whispers of the servants that floated from corners and hidden shadows. Let them talk; it didn't matter. _

_He stopped in front of his mother's flower garden, kneeling down to trace the edge of one of the delicate, cobalt colored flowers. Feelings from childhood reared their heads, fighting to make themselves known. Admiration and love mixed with revulsion and loathing, and then became muddled with jealousy. Then a new feeling surfaced: pain. _

_Wolfram's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword. His eyes narrowed as he wrestled with the jumbled emotions. Anger won._

"_How dare you do this to us."_


	3. Gwendal

Title: Now When You're Gone: Kyou Kara Maou Drabbles

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Gwendal, mentions of others; No pairings

Genre: Angst

Chapter: 3/6

Warnings: Spoilers for episode 35-40

Summary: Back in the Kingdom, everyone must come to terms with a pain worse than death: betrayal.Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

Gwendal:

Rain splattered against the darkened panes of the glass, the only light coming from the fire place, a few candles, and the occasional streaks of lightning.

Gwendal tried to ignore the storm raging outside. There was work to be done. Papers to sign, troops to manage; emotions to hide, normalcy to fake. He struggled to ignore the storm of his thoughts as much as the uproar outside. He tried to ignore his emotions as always.

With a sigh, Gwendal pushed is paperwork away. For once, he had no distractions, not even Gunter barging in, but it didn't help. He might have even welcomed the distraction. He put his head in his hands

His mask had been shattered, and he was in no state to pick up the pieces.


	4. Gunter

Title: Now When You're Gone

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Gunter, mentions of others; No pairings

Genre: Angst

Chapter: 4/6

Warnings: Spoilers for episode 35-40

Summary: Back in the Kingdom, everyone must come to terms with a pain worse than death: betrayal.

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.

Unusual silence filled the room. Lilac eyes regarded the dying fire with disinterest; remorse, regret, and confusion mixing in their depths. Gunter sighed heavily, his eyes shifting to the sword resting against the side of his desk, almost innocuous looking in the dim light of the fire.

The sword he'd used to defend himself and his country.

The sword he'd used to teach Conrad to do the same.

The sword he'd been forced to raise against Conrad: Against his best and favorite student. What

had gone wrong? It was a question no one could answer, save for Conrad, himself. But really, was it an answer they wanted? One they really wanted to hear? Gunter wasn't too sure. Disappointment, sadness, regret, and confusion joined forces and caused a tightness in his chest.

The sword reflected innocently in the firelight.


End file.
